danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
קטלוג כתבי־היד העבריים בספריית הווטיקן
Hebrew Manuscripts in the Vatican Library הקטלו ג הוכן על ידי המכון לתצלומי כתבי־היד העבריים בית הספרים הלאומי והאוניברסיטאי, ירושלים ערך בנימין ריצ'לר. תיאורים פליאוגרפיים וקודיקולוגיים - מלאכי בית־אריה, בהשתתפות נורית פסטרנק קריית הווטיקן 2008 מבוא (תרגום אוטומטי) במשך שתי המאות האחרונות לפחות, וכנראה מאז השנים הראשונות לאחר היווסדה בשנת 1451, ספריית הוותיקן שמרה מספר מסוים של עברית כתבי יד, אשר ידועים כמו עכשיו ebraici Vaticani. סדרה זו גדלה עם הזמן, כך שהוא כולל עתה יותר מ -600 פריטים. ב באותו הזמן, ספריית היה מועשר בואם של אוספים אחרים עברית, אשר פחותה במספר, אם כי לא באיכות (ebraici Borgiani, Neofiti ו ebraici Urbinati). לאחר ניסיונות רבים בקטלוג בעבר את החומר הזה, החל מן התחייבות אמיצה של ג 'וזפה Assemani כדי בטרם עת של משה דוד קאסוטו פרויקט קטע, נפח שבו יש לי את העונג להציג כאן מייצג את הגשמת החלום ארוך ויקר: זה של עבודה אשר היה ביסודיות את תוכן המסמך ואת המאפיינים של כל codicological ספריה של כתבי יד של עברית, בהתאם מקטלג המודרנית שיטות עבודה. בצירוף מקרים יוצא דופן, אולם זה בא על כי זו היתה עבודה מופק שלם, אם אפשר לומר כך, בדיוק כפי שזה היה בשלב ההגהה, על ידי רכישת ספריה של 108 כתבי יד נוספים עברית. תודה כנה ביותר שלי ללכת מחברי בקטלוג הזה ולכל אשר הפכו את פרסומו אפשרי. באותו הזמן, אני רוצה להביע תקווה כי אוסף של כתוסף יבוצעו בהקדם האפשרי; וכי מישהו יצטרך למצוא את האומץ לקחת על עצמו גם משימה חשובה וקשה לזהות את glosses עברית ושברים רבים אשר מפוזרים הספרייה אחרים אוספים. Preface Raffaele Cardinal Farina Librarian of the Holy Roman Church For the last two centuries at least, and probably since the very first years after its founding in 1451, the Vatican Library has preserved a certain number of Hebrew manuscripts, which are now known as the Vaticani ebraici. This series has grown over time so that it now includes over 600 items. At the same time, the Library was enriched by the arrival of other Hebrew collections, which are lesser in number, though not in quality (the Borgiani ebraici, Neofiti and Urbinati ebraici). After many attempts in the past to catalogue this material, ranging from the courageous undertaking of Giuseppe Assemani to Umberto Cassuto's prematurely interrupted project, the volume which I have the pleasure of presenting here represents the fulfillment of a long- cherished dream: that of a work which would thoroughly document the contents and codicological characteristics of all of the Library's Hebrew manuscripts, in accordance with modern cataloguing practices. By a remarkable coincidence, however, it has come about that this work was rendered incomplete, so to speak, just as it was at the proofreading stage, by the Library's acquisition of 108 additional Hebrew manuscripts. My most sincere thanks go to the authors of this catalogue and to all those who have made its publication possible. At the same time, I wish to express the hope that the compilation of a supplement will be undertaken as soon as possible; and that someone will find the courage to undertake also the important and difficult task of identifying the many Hebrew glosses and fragments which are scattered in the Library's other collections. המבוא הישראלי (תרגום אוטומטי) במהלך למעלה מחמש שנים של אחת המשימות חודש את Apostolica Biblioteca Vaticana לי בחן, בשיתוף עם נורית פסטרנק, את כל כתבי היד הכלולים בקטלוג זה, על מנת לספק חלק יסודי codicological נתונים, כגון מספר folios ו flyleaves והסדר שלהם, מידות הדף וגודל המרחב נכתב, כתיבת חומרים quiring, מובחנות כמו גם בין הידיים כי חלקו את הייצור בין יחידות codicological שונים הקשורים זה לזה באופן מלאכותי בתוך הקודקס אחד. המשימה העיקרית שלי היתה כדי לזהות את סוג הכתיבה, בתרגום באזור הייצור, ואת המשימה קשה יותר לאמוד את התאריך המשוער של כתב יד (לעתים קרובות על בסיס של סימני מים על נייר כתבי יד, בעיקר מזוהה מאת נורית פסטרנק). בשנת localizing ו המתוארכים הייתי סייעה באופן שיטתי על ידי SfarData, את מסד הנתונים של codicological עברית פאליאוגרפיה הפרויקט, ממומן על ידי האקדמיה הלאומית הישראלית למדעים, שבו codicological תכונות ותמונות של כתבי יד מתוארכים עברית ברחבי העולם ההקלטות הן retrievable על ידי מגוון רחב של פרמטרים. כמי התורמים רק לקטלוג שבדקו את כתבי היד באתרו, אנחנו הואשמו לא רק עם אחריות לעיל, אלא גם עם הזמן, משימה גוזלת לאימות ו תיקון כל אזכורים עברית כלול את הערכים ואת התייחסות יחידות טקסטואלי שנעשו על ידי cataloguers בירושלים על בסיס מיקרופילם. העבודה שלנו ב ספריית הוותיקן הייתה חוויה כדאי אכן, תודה על שיתוף הפעולה החם וסיוע סוג שניתנו על ידי רבים מהם אנחנו כמו להאריך תודה מעומק הלב. בראש ובראשונה, sua Eminenza מונס. רפאלה פארינה, הספרן, שעודד את הפרויקט עשוי להישאר שלנו ב הספריה כל כך נעים. סגנו, Ambrogio מ Piazzoni, היה תמיד מוכן לטפל בבקשות שלנו. מנהל מחלקת כתבי יד, ד"ר פאולו ויאן ו מונס predessor שלו. לואי דובאל-Arnould, בנדיבות עזר לנו בעניינים שונים; Luigina Orlandi, המזכירה למנהל ותיכף ראש המחלקה מקטלג, תמיד היה מוכן לסייע להשאיל עצה. אחרון חביב, צוות מדהים חדר הקריאה של כתב היד, בראשותו של אנטוניו Schiavi, שטיפל טוב במתן מאות כתבי יד אל השולחן שלנו אפשרה לנו ללמוד מהם את הטוב ביותר האפשרי תנאים Preface Malachi Beit-Arie´ During over five years of one-month missions to the Biblioteca Apostolica Vaticana I have examined, in collaboration with Nurit Pasternak, all the manuscripts included in this catalogue, in order to provide some elementary codicological data, such as the number of folios and flyleaves and their order, page dimensions and size of the written space, writing materials and quiring, as well as differentiation between hands that shared the production and between various codicological units artificially bound together within one codex. My main task was to identify the type of writing, localize the region of production, and the harder task of assessing the approximate date of a manuscript (frequently on the basis of watermarks in paper manuscripts, mainly identified by Nurit Pasternak). In localizing and dating I was assisted systematically by SfarData, the codicological database of the Hebrew Palaeography Project, sponsored by the Israel Academy of Sciences and Humanities, in which the codicological features and images of the dated Hebrew manuscripts worldwide are recorded and are retrievable by a wide variety of parameters. Having been the only contributors to the catalogue who examined the manuscripts in situ, we were charged not only with the above responsibility, but also with the time-consuming task of verifying and amending all the Hebrew citations included in the entries and the references to the textual units made by the cataloguers in Jerusalem on the basis of microfilms. Our work at the Vatican Library was a worthwhile experience indeed, thanks to the warm cooperation and kind assistance granted by many whom we like to extend heartfelt gratitude. First and foremost, Sua Eminenza Mons. Raffaele Farina, the Librarian, who encouraged the project and made our stay in the library so pleasant. His Deputy, Ambrogio M. Piazzoni, was always ready to attend to our requests. The Director of the the Manuscripts Department, Dr. Paolo Vian and his predessor Mons. Louis Duval-Arnould, generously helped us in various matters; Luigina Orlandi, secretary to the director and presently head of the cataloguing department, was always ready to assist and lend advice. Last but not least, the remarkable staff of the manuscript reading room, headed by Antonio Schiavi, who took good care in providing hundreds of manuscripts to our desk and enabled us to study them in the best possible conditions.